The conversion of ethylene to LPG and gasoline is described in a number of United States patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,218 discloses an ethane conversion process wherein ethane is converted to LPG and gasoline or aromatics concentrate in a combination process which comprises directly passing olefin effluent from the thermal cracking of ethane over a special crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite of the ZSM-5 type and recovering aromatics and C.sub.3.sup.+ hydrocarbons. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,062, olefins of 2-4 carbon atoms are converted to high octane olefinic gasoline components by contacting a light olefin feedstock with a catalyst comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite in the presence of a relatively large amount of co-fed water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,992 discloses a process for separating ethylene in admixture with light olefins by contacting the mixture under suitable conditions with a catalyst such as a zeolite of the ZSM-5 type so as to selectively convert the propylene and higher olefins to both gasoline and fuel oil.